


alec and his stepson

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [85]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Raphael walks in on Magnus and Alec making out while baking.





	alec and his stepson

When Raphael opens the door, a sweet scent hits his nose— chocolate, vanilla essence and something else. Putting his bag to the side he further lets himself in the same way he's been doing for years now with Magnus being his stand in papa and all. 

Following the scent to the kitchen, he suddenly stops at hearing giggles coming from Magnus. To be honest, Raphael has never heard Magnus's giggles before so he's both surprised and curious. So on tiptoes he follows the vanilla scent of whatever is baking and Magnus's giggles and hides behind the wall just outside the kitchen.

"You really taste sweet", he hears Alec say.

And Magnus giggles again, "It's not me that's sweet it's the brownie mix that you smeared all over me".

"No, it's you that's sweet", Alec insists, doing whatever he's doing to make Magnus giggle again.

Something then falls to the floor, a plastic cup or plate but it falls and rolls across the floor and by the time it stops, Magnus’s giggles are replaced by low moans that have a playful undertone.

"Alexander…", Magnus moans some more, "Raphael will be here any minute now".

"So?" Alec asks, again doing whatever he's doing to make Magnus moan like a man doing ballet on clouds, "We're newly weds so I want to do newly weds stuff to you. Why did you invite him over today anyway?"

"What do you mean by that?" Magnus moans again, something else falls and rolls across the floor, "He's my son and also importantly, by default, your stepson".

Perhaps, at the same time both Alec and Raphael groan at the horror of what they'd never thought about.

Magnus laughs.

"I just imagined a nightmare".

Magnus laughs harder, "Good for you".

"It's not funny, Magnus".

"It is to me", Magnus laughs and yet again, something else falls to the floor, the vanilla scent from the kitchen getting stronger, "I wonder what time he’s coming over?”

"It better not be now", Alec grumbles and he must be doing something to Magnus for this time Magnus's giggles suddenly transcend into a series of loud laughter that sends more things falling on the ground then the very laughter soon falls back into giggles and in no time, they escape as moans.

They’re kissing. That much Raphael can tell, they’re kissing and— no doubt doing things a child never wants to see his parents do.

So Raphael quickly leaves the wine by the door and just as swiftly disappears.

Alec on the other hand, peeks from betwixt Magnus's legsー smirking at the sound of the door closing.


End file.
